Memories
by Matty m
Summary: Klaus all alone, his sisters are dead, what will he do? but something smells fishy in the air, how did the girl baudelaires die and what will happen when they come back as ghosts?
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Memories

I always think about them you know, my sisters I mean. Day to day I vividly remember what they were like; their smell, their habits and their favourite things. As I rummage through my little belongings I can't help but cry as I stumble across one of violet's inventions or a random household object that Sunny had been practicing her biting techniques on. Unfortunately some of my most favourite memories of my sisters are shadowed by their deaths. As I lie near the surrounding horseradish fields I dream about them, the fun times we had together, the fantastic trio we made, however my guilt creeps over me and my unlawful acts turns my dream into a reoccurring nightmare in which I see both my sisters' bodies sinking down into the slimy depths of lake lachrymose. Yet the memory I will always remember, the one that will stay with me till I die, is Violet's face as I hit her with the V.F.D inscribed axe and Sunny's teeth sinking into my flesh as I pushed them off the boat. I flash back from the memory and roll up my sleeve, making visible the two distinct teeth marks on my right arm, the indentations in my skin still leaving their mark. I can't explain to you why I did it, I sometimes describe it as an act of jealousy, I sometimes describe it as an act of greed, but most of the time I describe it as following in his way. I know who immediately springs to mind, no it isn't Count Olaf, I follow in the footsteps of the one who knows best, none other than Mr Poe.


	2. Chapter 2 The forgotten souls

Chapter two. The forgotten Souls 

As Klaus remembered his bittersweet memories of his sisters over shadowed by their gruesome murders, in the slimy depths of Lake Lachrymose something was stirring, that of the bodies of both Violet and Sunny Baudelaire. Something unearthly was happening as both their bodies at the bottom of the lake started moving to and fro. A huge white orb covered the corpses for a split second as two ghostly figures emerged from inside. One of the figures seemed smaller than the other one, almost a baby shape, whereas the other one seemed tall and slender like that of a teenage girl. The tall figure suddenly began to speak

'What on earth happened'' it said, regarding the other figure next to it.  
'Garboita' replied the other figure, which meant 'I think Klaus killed us and now we are ghosts'

It became apparent that the two ghostly figures were none other than Violet and Sunny Baudelaire. Violet looked down at the two human bodies of her and her sister and-if ghosts could cry-tears would have been springing from her eyes. She hugged her ghostly sibling and they stood in silence for a while, making note of their present situation.

'What are we meant to do?' Violet muttered 'I still can't understand why Klaus murdered us and I can't see why we have became ghosts'.

'Purbaito' Sunny replied, which meant 'I think we are in purgatory as our sprits cannot rest until we find out why Klaus killed us'.

'Hey I think you may be right' Violet said 'You never know, maybe our parents are ghosts to, first of all lets get out of this lake'.

As Violet was in her thinking mind, already trying to think of an invention which would let her find other ghosts, she tied up her bright white hair in a ribbon and again picked up her little sister.

'We are going to have to swim up to the top' she remarked as she looked up to the watery surface.

She made sure she had a tight grip of her other ghost companion and she pushed her feet of the ground and began her short journey to the top. Remarkably, unlike other experiences in deep water, Violet did not have to hold her breath as she waded through the murk y depths. The ability of not having to breathe was a one that Violet liked, only wishing that she could have had it when Klaus had threw her overboard (part of her death was mainly caused by her lungs being filled up with water although the enormous blow to the head was another reason).

As the two Baudelaires reached the surface, the sun was setting and the tide was coming in. Violet carefully swam to shore with Sunny tucked under her arm, reminding her of the time when she and her siblings had been venturing similar waters when travelling on the queequeg with Captain Widdershins. When they got to land, they were happy to survey their surroundings: over to the left was Curdled Cave, where the Baudelaires had rescued Aunt Josephine a year ago and following your eye line you could make visible a number of sharp rocked cliffs until you came to the far right where you could see where Aunt Josephine's house used to stand, however a new shape was made visible; a large white envelope, harpooned to the edge of the cliff.

Violet immediately saw the envelope and she was filled with curiosity.

'Do you see that envelope Sunny' Violet said, pointing to the cliff to the right.

'Yargoto' Sunny replied which mean 'yes, I wonder if it has anything to do with us or the mysteries of VFD'

'I bet it does, it has to be there for a reason and I think it is waiting for us, hold on to my back' Violet said determinedly 'We are going to find out what it says!'

So Violet began to climb the cliff with Sunny clinging to her back, the two white figures slowly moving up the huge standing piece of nature.

It was 55 minutes before the Baudelaires reached the top of the cliff and the harpooned envelope; they could of really done with the ability of flight in their ghostly form. Violet quickly managed to un harpoon the envelope, letting the weapon drop down to the lake, sinking down into the depths where Violet and Sunny had came from and their bodies still lay. They immediately saw that the envelope was indeed addressed to them and Violet ripped it open revealing a letter inside and she began to read it to sunny:

_Dear Baudelaires,_

_We know what has happened and we will help you._

_Meet us at Curdled Cave immediately._

'_The world is quiet here'_

_Yours sincerely_

_FSVFD (The Forgotten Souls of VFD)_

_  
_The Baudelaires looked at each other and smiled, there was hope. Then they looked down at their long climb and their swim to Curdled Cave.


End file.
